1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to random access memory cells and more particularly to charge-coupled cells wherein the presence or absence of charge carriers indicates respectively a 1 or a 0 stored in the cell. Such cells may be arranged in a matrix of word and bit lines to constitute a random access memory suitable for use in digital computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with the prior art as disclosed in said application Ser. No. 169,961, a charge-coupled memory cell comprises a semiconductor body divided into three adjacent regions. The first region has an impurity diffused therein and serves as a source for charge carriers which may be either holes or electrons. The second region functions as a gate between the first and third regions and has a gate electrode superimposed thereover. The third region acts as a capacitor and serves to store the charge carriers. A storage electrode extends in superimposed relation to the third region.
When it is desired to store a "1" in the cell, suitable potentials are applied to the source region and the two electrodes to cause charge carriers to flow from the source region through the gate region and into the storage region. When it is desired to store a "0" in the cell, the applied potentials are such as to prevent the flow of charge carriers so that the storage region is relatively free of carriers.